


Adore

by vermilion_aura



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: One evening, Misaki contemplates on how one person became so important to her in a matter of weeks.Yu NarukamixOC





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reaching the end of my vacation before I go back to work, and I figured I would post this little prompt before that time came. I've been so busy throughout my vacation that I didn't manage to get a lot of time to write. So, I just took the time I had to squeeze it in. One of my closest friends introduced me to Persona 4 a couple years ago, and I fell in love with it just instantly. I've been wanting to write something for it and I would always end up getting sidetracked with other projects and such. I finally managed to put my foot down and write something before I moved on to anything else. This one is more on the fluff, sweet side in comparison to the smut I have been posting lately. I figured this would be a nice switch up from what I've been usually writing. Enjoy! I do not own Persona 4, and the title of the story goes to the song of the same name by Jasmine Thompson.

She let out the breath she had been holding in as she relaxed against him, her cheek resting against his chest. One arm was stretched over his body, while the other was wrapped around his shoulders. Her fingers tangled in his short, silver bowl-cut locks, gently kneading the back of his head. Breathing in his scent, Misaki smiled slightly, a feeling of tranquility coursing through her veins. In this moment, she felt safe from everything that could hurt her.

Blue-grey orbs glanced upwards, finding the face of the boy who healed her broken heart and picked her back up when she needed it the most. Although his eyes were closed, she could still see the silver eyes that always brightened up whenever he looked her way. Her heart began to race at the thought; just looking at him made her feel like she was on top of the world.

She found herself remembering the summer she spent in the small town of Inaba, from the times she spent hanging out with Yu and his group of friends to watching her younger sister play with them and his young cousin Nanako. During her six week stay, she slowly reverted back to the person she once was before falling into a dark state of depression and withdrawal. The darkness and demons that kept her down for what felt like forever were beginning to loosen their hold the more time she spent with Yu, and her broken heart began to mend itself back together.

The second she laid her eyes on him, she had a feeling that she would adore him, and sure enough, she was right.

She was startled when she felt him move his head, his chin brushing the top of hers, and found herself making eye contact with him.

"Hi," she whispered with a slight smile.

"Is everything okay, Misaki-chan?" he inquired, studying her face as her skin glowed underneath the cover of the moonlight.

She nodded. "Everything is fine, Yu-kun. I just have a lot on my mind is all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm just remembering all the memories we made together, plus the fact that I've come to adore you as much as I have. In just a short period of time, you've become very important to me."

He nodded. "I see. You've become important to me too. I don't want to lose you."

He nuzzled the top of her head with the tip of his nose while stroking her long, ebony locks with his fingers.

"I don't want to lose you either, Yu-kun, but I'm scared I'll do something that will cause you to walk away from me for good."

He shook his head and tightened his hold on her.

"I assure you that no matter what happens or what you do, I won't ever leave you. You're my world now, and I'll do anything to keep you safe and happy."

She nodded again. "I've found the happiness I thought I lost forever. I don't ever want to lose that again and fall back into that dark phase I fell into."

"Just remember that you have people who care about you. No matter what happens, we're always here for you."

"Thank you for everything, Yu-kun. You're the most amazing person I have ever encountered."

Relief and assurance flowing throughout her veins, Misaki allowed herself to drift off into a long slumber, inhaling Yu's scent in the process. Yu watched as she fell asleep, and after gazing at her and stroking her hair for a short period of time, he fell victim to sleep's beckoning call with his world in the comfort of his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This little story does hit me on a personal level, for I fell into a dark phase thanks to someone I thought was a friend betraying me and not admitting any wrongdoing. She never been apologized to me, even though I told her straight out what she had done to me. Luckily, I cut all ties with her two years ago and I managed to detox from the poison she inflicted into me and revert back to the person I once was before I fell into that dark phase. My coworkers and my two closest friends have been a great influence on me, reminding me that I am not alone, no matter what happens. I hope you guys enjoyed this little piece, and check back for the next update!


End file.
